Algunos diagnósticos médicos
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Debería estar en el trabajo, curando gente desconocida, pero no lo estaba. Quién me iba a decir a mí que el trabajo me iba a hacer una visita en el mismísimo Baker Street. Personándose junto al hombre que presume de no ponerse enfermo. Nunca. Hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece, por tanto no puedo ir a cuidarle si se pone enfermo. No se me permite tal comportamiento.**

* * *

><p><span>Algunos diagnósticos médicos<span>

Aquella tarde hacía más frío que de costumbre. Sherlock había salido a dar un paseo, según me dijo, y yo, por seguridad, me había quedado recluido en casa.

(Por la mañana recibí una llamada de Sarah.

–Será mejor que no vengas. Como bien sabes por los periódicos, hay una gran cepa de gripe, y conociéndote como te conozco, estoy segura de que te habrás contagiado incluso antes de llegar aquí. Quédate en casa y disfruta de tu día libre.

Y eso fue lo que hice.)

A las cinco en punto me preparé el té de costumbre. Debería estar en el trabajo, curando gente desconocida, pero no lo estaba. Además, yo sin mi té no soy persona.

(Quién me iba a decir a mí que el trabajo me iba a hacer una visita en el mismísimo Baker Street en mi maldito día libre.

Personándose junto a ese hombre que presume de no ponerse nunca enfermo.

–Porque tomo mucha vitamina C. Y tú también deberías tomarla, John. Siendo médico, deberías saber que la vitamina C nos protege contra muchas enfermedades.

En estas tres –cuatro– frases hay dos –tres– verdades y una mentira.

Adivina en qué miento.)

Me senté en el sofá después de encender la televisión y poner encima de la mesita la bandeja con mi té y mis pastas integrales para acompañar.

Mientras masticaba una galleta recubierta de chocolate –que aparentemente había sobrado de otro paquete anterior no integral–, mi mirada se desvió de la chica que buscaba novio en la tele hacia el sofá, buscando el instrumento que me salvaría de tragarme ese programa que tenía pinta de truño durante las dos horas siguientes.

Aún a riesgo de dejar el sofá lleno de migas de galleta, levanté todos los cojines, forros y tapices sin éxito alguno.

Aún no sé cómo pude soportar ver ese programa –perdón, truño– a la hora del té.

La chica les hacía pasar diversas pruebas, a cada cual más variopinta e inverosímil, como beber sangre y comer ojos.

¿Quién ve esas cosas a la hora del té?

Un hombre sin mando a distancia ni ganas de levantarse a cambiar el canal usando los botones incorporados en el mismo aparato.

Alguien como yo, vamos.

–––––

Me sorprendió –aunque no demasiado– que comenzara a llover y mi compañero aún no hubiera vuelto a casa.

Me sorprendió aún más que yo pisara la calle en dirección al supermercado –no sé vivir sin una botella de leche en la nevera al lado de una cabeza cortada, qué le vamos a hacer– justo en el exacto momento en el que empezó a caer el diluvio universal.

Me sorprendió que a pesar de que corrí hacia casa lo más rápido que pude para cobijarme, _aún así_ conseguí una ducha de agua de lluvia.

(Estoy pensando seriamente en eso del karma.

Quizá debería haber ido a trabajar a pesar de lo que me dijo Sarah.

Aunque las consecuencias habrían sido las mismas, seamos realistas.)

Entré en casa lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pasos –sin mi botella de leche y calado hasta los huesos–, me despojé de toda la ropa y me metí en la ducha.

(Agua caliente, por supuesto.

Para contrarrestar el efecto.)

Por supuesto, no cerré la puerta del baño con pestillo al meterme en la ducha. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. En Afganistán las duchas eran comunitarias, así que la gente como yo no sabemos exactamente lo que significa la palabra intimidad.

(En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Baker Street, quizá sí hubiera conocido un poquito esa palabra.

Extrañamente, aquel día no sería uno de esos que normalmente se conoce como _buen día_.)

Un estruendo en la puerta del baño me hizo abrir la cortinilla.

Y ahí lo vi.

Intentando levantarse del suelo del baño, mucho más pálido de costumbre. Temblaba, pero sólo a veces. Quizá se estaba esforzando demasiado en ponerse de pie.

–¡Sherlock! ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté mientras me ponía la toalla a toda prisa y me lancé –literalmente, menos mal que no perdí el equilibrio– a ayudarle.

–Claro que estoy bien –dijo él, rechazando mi ayuda y continuó echándome a mí la culpa con un _te dije que no salieras a la calle, has dejado el suelo resbaladizo._

(Un poco de agua sí había.

Pero no tanta como para que Sherlock resbalara.

Intenté que no me notara la cara de preocupación.)


	2. Chapter 2

No recibí llamada ninguna de Sarah en los días siguientes indicándome que podía volver al trabajo, así que yo seguí encerrado en casa, con mi manta cubriéndome las piernas, sentado en el sofá y con el mando a distancia de la televisión aún desaparecido, tragándome a la hora del té las aventuras de la chica que buscaba novio –tan desesperada estaba que incluso había ampliado la mira también a las féminas. Me aprendí hasta su nombre: Tila Tequila.

Sherlock siguió saliendo a la calle tantas veces como quiso y yo por fin pude ir a por mi preciada botella de leche sin tener que volver a casa a medio camino calado hasta el carné de identidad.

Esa noche, el olor a especias varias se extendía ya por toda la casa cuando Sherlock atravesó la puerta después de su _paseo diario._

(Noté que andaba pesadamente.

Normalmente, cuando llega a casa suele encerrarse en su cuarto, hasta que le llamo diciéndole que la cena está lista.

Aquella vez, no fue más allá del sofá.

Se dejó caer en él.)

–¿Estás bien, Sherlock? –le pregunté mientras seguía preparando el pollo.

–Claro que estoy bien –me respondió con una voz casi inaudible, frotándose la garganta mientras tanto.

(Me di por contento con esa respuesta.

Al menos por un rato.)

Mientras cenábamos, dejé caer el típico _soy médico, ¿sabes?_, esperando que se diera por vencido y admitiera que estaba empezando a ponerse enfermo –porque eso es algo que los médicos _más o menos_ sabemos diagnosticar. Otras cosas quizás nos resultan más complicadas, pero ¿notar cuando alguien enferma? Por Dios, no nos subestiméis– pero lo único que conseguí como respuesta fue un _y yo soy un detective consultor_, seguido de un _hmm, este pollo está delicioso_ que me hizo sentir especialmente importante por unos momentos.

(En algo tenía razón Sherlock.

Además de en todo.

El pollo me quedó especialmente sabroso aquella vez.)

Durante aquella deliciosa velada, noté que Sherlock comenzaba a temblar –o si no temblaba, al menos era algo parecido, no podría decirlo exactamente desde la distancia que nos separaba–, por no contar las veces que tuve que subir el volumen de la televisión –por fin con el mando a distancia, Sherlock lo encontró tirado en el suelo, debajo del sofá– porque era imposible oír con los ataques de tos que a veces sacudían a mi compañero.

(Sherlock seguía evitando responder mis preguntas.

–Le echaste demasiada pimienta al pollo, y ahora mi garganta se resiente.

Sí, Sherlock, lo que tú digas.

Pero aún así también dijiste que estaba delicioso.

Y no es propio de ti contradecirte.)

–––––

Puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que las cosas con Sherlock empeoraron desde aquel día.

Dejó de dar sus paseos para cambiarlos por estar encerrado en su habitación durante todo el día –que yo sepa, porque volví al trabajo al día siguiente de cenar pollo con especias y aguantar la reprimenda de Sherlock negándome por enésima vez que _no estoy enfermo, John, yo nunca me pongo enfermo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy enfermo? ¿En qué te basas para llegar a esa conclusión tan inválida?–_ y ya de paso, por el mismo precio, no dejarme oír las noticias de las nueve –ni el episodio de turno de Tila Tequila– después de un duro día de trabajo.

(Compré unos auriculares para solucionar este problema en cuanto tuve un poco de dinero ahorrado.

Pero nunca llegué a usarlos como Dios manda.

Siempre ponía el sonido bajo para que me permitiera oír lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Por si acaso Sherlock gritaba pidiéndome ayuda, o por si tenía un ataque de tos de esos tan fuertes en los que me veía obligado a entrar en su habitación derribando la puerta cual GEO para hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich.

Pasó un par de veces.

Lo de derribar la puerta en plan soy-un-guardaespaldas-y-tengo-que-proteger-a-mi-cliente-a-toda-costa.

Por suerte, no tuve que hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich ninguna de esas veces.

Gracias a Dios, porque esa práctica la suspendí.

Y en esto sí que no estoy mintiendo.)


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella mañana me permití no ir al trabajo. Pasé una de las peores noches que recuerdo, peor incluso que aquellas noches en Afganistán cuando nos tenían durmiendo sólo durante tres horas y disparando contra personas inocentes el resto.

Un grito me despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana. No se parecía a ningún grito que yo hubiera oído antes. No era _exactamente_ un grito de dolor, y mucho menos un grito de placer. Si a algo sonaba –de entre esas dos opciones–, era a dolor y sufrimiento, y venía de la habitación de al lado.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock con el hombro, como ya venía haciendo desde días anteriores, y descubrí con cierta angustia que mi amigo se encontraba delirando.

(Y digo delirando, porque tenía fiebre.

Podría estar simplemente soñando, pero tenía fiebre.

Lo comprobé.

Soy médico, así que sé de lo que hablo.)

Fui al baño a buscar una toalla mojada con la que bajarle la temperatura, pero entonces recordé porqué la ducha tiene la opción de expulsar agua helada por los grifos. Es cierto que se usa más la opción del agua caliente, pero lo que menos quería en aquel momento era que Sherlock muriera de combustión interna por mi culpa.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación y desperté a mi amigo dándole unos leves golpes en las mejillas ardientes.

–Venga, Sherlock, despierta –le animé, poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas marca registrada te-aseguro-que-no-pasa-nada-aunque-mis-ojos-te-digan-lo-contrario para que no se asustara si se despertaba.

–John... no... –comenzó a balbucear él mientras abría los ojos lo poco que podía.

–Vamos, Sherlock. Tenemos que ir a la ducha.

–¿Los... dos juntos?

Sherlock abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante la supuesta proposición de meternos los dos en la ducha.

(También me fijé en que le brillaban.

A causa de la fiebre, imaginé.)

Le arrastré –literalmente, él no tenía fuerzas para moverse– hasta el cuarto de baño, le ayudé a sentarse en la bañera y accioné el grifo del agua fría.

–Quédate ahí quieto y no te muevas, por favor –le dije, empleando el tono del padre que riñe a su hijo cuando no se está quieto, y me senté en el váter a esperar a que el bendito líquido helado hiciera efecto.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza repetidas veces, desesperado. Bufaba más de lo que es saludable y puedo recordar.

Sherlock ya llevaba así varios días. Pero a él le encantaba negar lo evidente.

–Yo no estoy enfermo, John. Nunca me he puesto enfermo.

Pues claro que estás enfermo, so idiota. Lo más probable fuera que hubiera cogido la cepa de gripe que asolaba la ciudad desde hacía ya unas semanas.

¿Pero... tanta fiebre –y los delirios, no nos olvidemos de los malditos delirios– se consideraba normal?

No estaba seguro de nada en aquel momento. Si me hubieran pedido hacer el diagnóstico de aquel paciente recostado ante mí dentro de una bañera de agua helada en aquel preciso momento, me hubiera resultado psíquicamente –y físicamente– imposible. O en cualquier otro momento. Sencillamente, no hubiera podido hacer este maldito diagnóstico nunca.

Y eso que el único cometido de los doctores como yo es hacer diagnósticos para pacientes como Sherlock Holmes –y los que no son como él.

(A veces cometo tantos errores en cuestiones triviales de mi trabajo que me frustro y olvido de por qué me hice médico.

Por suerte para todos, suelo recordarlo bastante rápidamente.)

–––––

Tuve que soportar una vez tras otra los _John, de verdad, no estoy enfermo, puedes ir a trabajar_ mientras le cambiaba la toalla de la frente múltiples ocasiones, pero creo que lo hice bastante bien.

Yo le respondía con los temidos _Sherlock, como no te calles llamaré a Mycroft..._

(La figura del médico no parecía surtir mucho efecto en mi amigo.

La mención de su hermano Mycroft, por el contrario, sí era una apuesta segura para que se callara un rato y me dejara hacer mi trabajo de médico en paz.)

_para que venga a echarte un vistazo y me diga si estás enfermo o no_, que al menos por unos minutos parecían crear un silencio entre los dos durante el cual podía concentrarme en pensar qué demonios podía darle de comer para que no le doliera la garganta.

(Varias veces tuve que dejar el pescado de la comida desatendido en la olla.

Sherlock se empeñaba en salir de la cama y la habitación porque _¿cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no estoy enfermo, John?_ sólo para demostrarme –aunque no demostrarse– que se equivocaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo por enésima vez.

Por supuesto, esta no fue la única estupidez que oí aquel día.

También fui testigo de la mítica frase –que nunca pensé que oiría de su boca, todo sea dicho– _y quítate ese estúpido mandil, me recuerdas a mi madre_.

Harry le habría matado de haberlo oído.

Ella siempre ha pensado que los mandiles me quedan muy monos.)

–Como sigas tirándote al suelo de esta manera te vas a hacer daño en las rodillas. Un daño serio, Sherlock –bromeé mientras le curaba una pequeña rozadura en la rodilla a causa de la última caída.

La cara de Sherlock se transformó en un mohín de fastidio y yo continué la broma con _a este paso, me llevarás a la tumba, lo estoy viendo._

Si alguien me hubiera dicho tiempo atrás que sucedería lo siguiente, me hubiera reído en su cara.

Pero no puedo reírme en la cara de nadie, porque evidentemente pasó lo siguiente.

Inexplicablemente, Sherlock se levantó del sofá donde lo estaba curando, fue hacia su cuarto sin mirar atrás y se encerró en él.

Y no, no tengo ni puñetera idea de dónde sacó las fuerzas.

Porque la rodilla debía dolerle. Y mucho, además.


	4. Chapter 4

Puedo describir de dos maneras lo que pasó cuando el pescado estuvo listo y golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock para avisarle de que era la hora de comer.

Puedo hacerlo de la manera bonita, es decir, mejorando una parte en especial que emborrona nuestra bonita amistad. Así nos queda una historia bonita que podremos contar a nuestros nietos, ansiosos de oír historias bonitas.

O por poder, –más que nada por respeto, para no incluir tantas mentiras e incoherencias en este relato– podría contarlo de la manera que sucedió. No importa cuánta sangre y vísceras se derramaran por los suelos en aquel momento.

Si escogemos la historia color de rosa con final feliz y perdices para comer, Sherlock engulló toda la comida sin rechistar cual niño bueno y me dedicó otro de sus piropos culinarios.

Pero no va a ser este el caso, pues he decidido contar la verdad y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Bien, si decido contar la verdad, debería empezar diciendo que un zapato volador me recibió nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación.

(A Dios gracias que la puntería de Sherlock empeoró mucho a causa de los síntomas de la gripe.

Gracias a Dios. Porque si llega a acertarme con aquel zapato no me levanto más.

Y a ver quién limpia la casa en ese caso.)

Sherlock se dejó caer en la cama y bufó derrotado al ver que no me había dado con el zapato ni de cerca –ni siquiera a una de las mangas de mi jersey– y yo esbocé una sonrisa triunfante.

(Si mi compañero la hubiera visto estando en plenas condiciones físicas y psíquicas...

me hubiera lanzado el otro zapato y...

_goodnight Vienna_.)

Me acerqué a la cama con la bandeja en perfecto equilibrio y la puse sobre la cama.

–Venga, Sherlock, es hora de comer –anuncié y acto seguido puse mi brazo por detrás de su espalda para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Me senté al lado de la cama, en la silla que antes descansaba junto al escritorio donde el detective acostumbraba a trabajar y que yo había recolocado para estar más cerca de mi amigo y ayudarle lo más rápidamente posible en el caso de que necesitara ayuda urgente –nadie sabe lo que recé para que no se atragantara.

Tras pasar unos cuantos minutos observando el blanco de la pared, el de las sábanas de la cama y el de los ojos de Sherlock, este aún no daba señales de que fuera a empezar a alimentarse, así que decidí jugar también a ser enfermero –por si no me bastaba con jugar a ser médico y mamá casi al mismo tiempo– y le amenacé de una forma que pensaba nunca podía fallar –con los niños no fallaba, y teniendo en cuenta que cuando estamos enfermos todos somos niños...

_–_Si no comes ahora mismo, tendré que inyectarte.

(Adivinen quién se comió la comida -y la cena- de aquel día, por partida doble.

Sí, señoras y señores.

Servidor.

Y he de decir que estaba sublime.

Las dos veces.)

–––––

A eso de las diez de la noche de ese mismo día, me encontré bajando las escaleras en dirección a la farmacia –a pesar de que caía el tercer Diluvio Universal en lo que llevamos de mes– en busca de una solución para los problemas alimenticios de mi amigo.

Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho –muchísimo, en realidad– dejando a Sherlock solo en casa, pero supuse que no podría estar mucho mejor que horas antes, que sería prácticamente incapaz de moverse.

(Yo nunca he sido bueno con las suposiciones.

Es algo que sé, pero que nunca aprenderé sobre mí mismo.

A pesar de que las circunstancias cambiaban, el resultado no.)

Subí las escaleras con las manos vacías y una paradoja como premio de consolación –_me temo que tendrá que visitar primero a un médico si quiere que le dé medicinas para su amigo, doctor_– para encontrarme con la puerta del piso abierta y a nadie dentro.

No me asusté demasiado, no había tardado más de diez minutos en volver así que Sherlock no podría haber salido a la calle sin que yo me lo hubiera cruzado cara a cara.

(Quise suponer algo.

Pero entonces recordé el fallo de suposición sucedido segundos antes.

Y pasé a los hechos.

Sólo para poder actuar a tiempo en el caso de que me equivocara como solía hacer.)

Bajé las escaleras un poco más rápido de lo debido, tropezándome con mis propios pies varias veces. Llamé a la puerta vecina y recé para que la señora Hudson estuviera en casa y me abriera lo más rápido posible.


	5. Chapter 5

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una de mis suposiciones fue declarada cierta. Sherlock se encontraba con la señora Hudson, pero según la propia señora me contó cuando Sherlock cayó dormido en el sofá:

–Le tuve que traer para dentro de casa casi contra su propia voluntad. Gritaba que quería salir a la calle en este estado. ¡A la calle! Oh, me recuerda tanto a mi marido, siempre tan inquieto...

Entre tilas, galletas, hierbas para la cadera y tertulianas gritonas, le conté todas las cosas que nos habían sucedido en aquellos días. La señora me escuchaba con atención, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle –siempre le ha debido de gustar mucho el cotilleo, no hay más que echarle un vistazo a los programas de la tele que ve para darse cuenta de que digo la verdad.

(La conclusión a la que llegamos fue la misma.

Sherlock necesitaba que un médico le viera.

Un médico _real_.

No uno con un pasado militar en Afganistán al que además le es imposible hacer una simple maniobra de Heimlich.)

–––––

Sarah llegó a primerísima hora de la mañana –_no te importa, ¿no? Es una costumbre que he tenido siempre. Trabajo a domicilio requiere condiciones especiales, ya sabes_– cuando aún Sherlock estaba durmiendo.

(No quise decirle que era domingo.

Que no le tocaba trabajar en el hospital aquel día.

Probablemente porque ya lo supiera.

Me guiñó el ojo al decir _ya sabes_.)

Nos sentamos en el sofá a ver el tiempo pasar –porque me parecía demasiado cruel despertar al enfermo a esas horas inhumanas de la mañana– y entretanto, hablamos de qué tal estábamos pasando el fin de semana, de la cantidad de enfermos que llegaban al hospital por estas fechas...

(Pero si hay algo de lo que hablamos durante mucho tiempo fue de la enfermedad de Sherlock.

Discutimos sobre si sería una simple gripe.

Sobre cuánto tardaría en recuperarse en ese caso.

Qué queréis, estoy preocupado.

Jamás había tenido que estar tan pendiente de una persona.

Ni siquiera en el ejército.

Y sí, ya sé que no es mi _obligación_ estar tan pendiente de él.

Que puedo desentenderme de él si tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer.

Pero ni tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ni yo mismo me dejo desentenderme de él.

Tengo que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere totalmente.

Porque si no lo hago, siento que le estoy fallando a él y a nuestra amistad.)

Cuando el silencio entre Sarah y yo se hizo demasiado incómodo y me aburrí de mirar la pared llena de balas dibujando la forma de una cara sonriente, fuimos a despertar a Sherlock, para que la doctora pudiera examinarle mejor y le diagnosticara correctamente –y por correctamente quiero decir mejor que yo, porque todos sabemos que esto es una gripe y nada más que eso.

–Sherlock, arriba... es hora de levantarse –dije mientras abría la puerta, dejando pasar a mi compañera.

Nuestro interlocutor sólo gimió, se dio la vuelta en la cama y continuó con su sueño como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

–Sherlock, ha venido el médico... –intenté llamar su atención de nuevo.

Sarah me dirigió una mirada de _déjamelo a mí, ya verás cómo le despierto enseguida_ y me hizo señas para que abandonara la habitación.

(Vale, vamos a aceptarlo.

No me sentí cómodo con eso de tener que abandonar la habitación.

Pero si Sarah trabaja mejor cuando no la están observando...

Puedo jugar a ser el genio de la lámpara maravillosa durante un rato.)

–––––

Exactamente diez minutos. Diez minutos contados con reloj tardó Sarah en abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y salir con una sonrisa de esas que dicen _victoria_.

–Le he puesto una inyección para que le baje la fiebre. Imagino que durante las próximas horas querrás mantenerte al margen. Por tu propia seguridad y eso.

(No quise ni imaginarme las cosas que pasaron ahí dentro.

Aunque Sarah no mostraba rastros de haber luchado contra él.

Pero igualmente, no quise imaginarlo.)

Según caminábamos hacia la puerta, Sarah me entregó un trozo de papel

–Estas son las medicinas que debes comprar, pásate mañana por la consulta y yo misma te daré las recetas, ¿vale? –y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y un _ánimo _que sonó más bien como _vas a necesitar ayuda divina para lo que te va a tocar aguantar a partir de ahora..._

(Hice caso a Sarah y no entré en la habitación.

Aunque sí llamé a la puerta varias veces.

Nadie me contestó.

Puse la oreja en la puerta.

Sólo para asegurarme.

Ningún sonido.

Luego la abrí, pero sólo un poquito, para asegurarme del todo.

–Vete.

Y eso hice.)


	6. Chapter 6

La niñera llegó cargando con su paraguas más pronto de lo que esperaba. Quizá ya supiera de antes que la iba a llamar porque lo adivinó con sus poderes telepáticos.

–John... –me saludó mientras colocaba su paraguas en el paragüero y avanzaba hacia el salón con gesto preocupado–. ¿Se encuentra bien mi hermano? –preguntó mientras paseaba nervioso por la habitación utilizando un tono de voz.

–Los médicos dicen que es sólo una gripe –me apresuré a tranquilizarle.

El rostro del hombre pareció relajarse un poco.

–Bien, bien –se paró en seco y me miró–. Puedes irte ya si quieres, yo me quedo con él.

–Si necesitas algo, llámame y vendré enseguida –le recordé mientras me ponía el abrigo y salía por la puerta en dirección a la calle.

La verdad es que necesitaba salir a la calle, que me diera el aire, que mi cabeza se oxigenara, que se me aclararan las ideas. También es verdad que estuve pendiente del teléfono durante la media hora que estuve fuera, tiempo que me pareció más que suficiente para que los dos hermanos estuvieran solos.

Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la puerta de nuestro piso, me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer la compra –las botellas de leche no se compran solas ni aunque el Diluvio Universal te fastidie el plan de ir a buscarlas–, por lo que me vi obligado a dejar a los dos hermanos solos durante un poco más de tiempo, aún a riesgo de que cuando volviera estuvieran en medio de una pelea inseparable y sangrienta.

La cola de gente que esperaba entrar en el supermercado llegaba hasta la acera de enfrente, como si hoy todos los londinenses hubieran decidido ir a la compra al mismo lugar y el sitio elegido para ganar en el día de hoy quince veces más de lo que gana normalmente hubiera cerrado sólo por fastidiar.

No sé cuántas veces miré el reloj mientras veía avanzar la cola poco a poco, sin dejar de pensar en si Sherlock ya habría matado a su hermano o estaría esperando a que llegara a casa para presenciar el acontecimiento.

Después de varias medias horas esperando, por fin logré entrar, llegar hasta la zona de lácteos, coger todas las botellas de leche que había en el estante y ponerme a hacer cola para pagar en la caja en tiempo récord.

No tarde más de treinta y cinco minutos en meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta, cargado con tres bolsas llenas de botellas de cristal.

Encontré a Mycroft sentado en el sofá ojeando una revista como si de la consulta de un dentista se tratara.

Me miró por entre las gafas antes de sonreírme cuando salí de la cocina, después de haber colocado en el frigorífico todo lo que había comprado.

–Pensé que tardarías más –dijo mientras yo ocupaba un lugar a su lado–. Sherlock no ha dicho ni ha hecho nada, seguro que sabe que estoy aquí pero prefiere no dirigirme la palabra.

Asentí aliviado. La sangre no había llegado al río.

–Me tomé la molestia de prepararle a mi hermano una receta que mi madre siempre nos hacía cuando estábamos enfermos –continuó, señalando hacia la encimera de la cocina, donde se encontraba un plato tapado con papel transparente–. Puedes probar un poco si quieres, no creo que acceda a comérselo todo si sabe que lo he hecho yo. Siempre ha creído que esa comida no funcionaba porque, según él, nunca ha estado _realmente enfermo_ para poder comprobarlo.

–Ya veo –respondí.

(Que cada célula y cada músculo de mi cuerpo fueran sacudidos por un estornudo en aquel momento, es bastante predecible.

El cuerpo humano en sí es bastante predecible.)

Me pareció que Mycroft se echaba a reír después de oírme estornudar, pero no puedo asegurarlo porque mis oídos actuaron como eco en ese momento y sólo podía oír los restos de mi voz estornudando.

(Le dediqué una mirada preocupada.

Ya me parecía a mí que tardaba demasiado en resfriarme caminando entre tantos gérmenes desde hacía varios días.)

La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abrió en ese momento y su ocupante salió. El color de su cara había cambiado, parecía como si la inyección que le puso Sarah realmente le hubiera hecho mejorar.

(No sé de qué me sorprendo.

Sarah es médico, ese es su trabajo.)

–¿He oído un estornudo? –preguntó, acercándose a nosotros–. Oh, hola, Mycroft. No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿cómo te va, te vas a mudar pronto aquí?

Sherlock le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se apartara y se sentó a mi lado. Me agarró la barbilla con una mano y, moviéndola hacia todas las partes que consideró oportunas, comenzó su diagnóstico:

–Estornudos, ojos rojos, mucosa nasal, indicios de comienzo de subida de temperatura… definitivamente, mi querido Watson, estás enfermo. Voy a ver si tenemos alguna medicina por ahí guardada. Si no, bajaré a la farmacia en un momento a por ellas.

(Las paredes de la casa pueden atestiguar que la cara de estúpido sorprendido se me quedó durante todo el día restante.

Y se acentuó muchísimo más cuando vi que efectivamente mi compañero abría la puerta y salía a la calle a comprar medicinas para mi resfriado.)

Mycroft puso voz a mis pensamientos tras presenciar la salida de su hermano muy enfermo a por medicinas para su compañero de piso en los primeros pasos de la enfermedad.

–Increíble.

–Debería… deberíamos ir con él. Quien sabe si no está a punto de ser atropellado por un coche.

(Según me levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta para seguir a mi compañero, volví a estornudar y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente.

Tanto, que sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme.)

–Eh, eh, tranquilo… –exclamó Mycroft mientras me sujetaba por los hombros para no caer redondo al suelo–. Ven, siéntate en el sofá. Ya voy yo a por Sherlock.

La casa se quedó vacía –pero conmigo dentro en completa soledad– dos minutos después. Sentado en el sofá, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, en un intento por dejar de temblar. Pensé en llamar a Sarah para contarle la maravillosa noticia pero cuando saqué el móvil de mi pantalón, mi mano decidió sacudirse violentamente sin mi consentimiento y el teléfono acabó en la otra punta de la sala. Pensé en levantarme a por él, pero mis piernas parecían no responder, obligándome a balancear mi espalda entre el sofá y el aire, el sofá y el aire y el sofá y el aire.

No pasó mucho tiempo –aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad– antes de oír la puerta abriéndose de nuevo. Sherlock entró, dejando la puerta abierta y Mycroft y la corriente tardía-casi-nocturna no tardaron en seguirle. Sherlock traía una bolsa con el logotipo de la farmacia de la esquina debajo del brazo.

–Toma –me dijo, tendiéndome las asas de la bolsa para que la cogiera.

–Sherlock, ¿estás bien? –le pregunté con una voz de enfermo que no pensé que hubiera adquirido tan rápido.

Este me miró enfadado.

–¿Por qué no dejas de preguntarme que si estoy bien, si eres tú el que está enfermo? No me pasa nada, ¿no lo ves?

(Me lo creí por un momento, hasta que le entró tal ataque de tos que tuvo que sentarse a mi lado.)

–Estamos condenados –le hice saber.

–Tonterías –respondió, y se echó a reír.

Mycroft nos observaba desde la puerta de la sala, con una sonrisa en el gesto. Fue hasta la cocina y cogió el plato que había preparado.

Sherlock lo miró curioso cuando vio a su hermano poniendo un plato encima de la mesita de té, a lo que el cocinero contestó:

–Es la sopa de mamá, seguro que después de tomarla os sentís mejor –y con otra sonrisa, Mycroft se retiró a coger dos platos para servirnos la cena.

Mycroft colocó los dos platos encima de la mesa y comenzó a servir el caldo humeante en ellos.

–En lo que coméis esa rica sopa, os prepararé un poco de leche caliente con miel para esas gargantas.

Tan pronto como Mycroft volvió a desaparecer de nuestra vista, Sherlock me avisó:

–Nada de lo que está haciendo mi hermano va a funcionar, pero es mejor que nos los comamos. Frío sabe aún peor.

(Esta vez fui yo el que se echó a reír.

La verdad es que la sopa podía saber un poco mejor.)


End file.
